Kisses and Misses
by ToBeRoyal
Summary: Calypso is free to roam the mortal world, but for now she's at Camp Half-blood with her boyfriend Leo. Follow them through mishaps, mysteries, kisses, and many, many misses. Dashes of Kane Chronicles. Caleo. Rated T for language and major kissing.
1. Chapter 1

"No!"  
"Please, Calypso, I don't want to fight."  
Said island girl glared at him. "I'm not apologizing to Annabeth for liking Percy. I have no reason to." Leo sighed and took her hand. She pulled away hastily. He pulled her close to him and her eyes softened. He leaned in so their noses touched and their foreheads rested against each other's.  
Leo asked "Wouldn't it be nice to be friends with Annabeth, though? You've always admired her." Calypso huffed.  
"I have Piper, and Katie, and Hazel, and-"  
"Calypso," Leo cut in. She pouted and turned to leave the cabin Leo had built for her. He grabbed her hand, pulled her in, and kissed her. She leaned into the kiss. When they broke apart, gasping for air, Calypso had only one thing to say.  
"I'll apologize."  
Leo grinned and pumped his fist into the air. "Yes! I win!"  
Calypso shoved him into the wall. He winced, trying not to scream out in pain. Calypso gasped and rushed over. "Leo, I'm so sorry," she cried, eyes swimming with tears.  
"You're pretty dam strong," Leo smirked. "Now, would you help me up and kiss my booboo?" She pecked his forehead.  
****  
Calypso and Leo lounged on Calypso's couch, watching Victorious. (Leo had built a series of electronic devices that demigods can used with help from his siblings and Annabeth) Leo wasn't really paying attention, too busy watching his girlfriend giggle at Cat Valentine's comments. Ariana Grande was adorable, but he'd pick his Calypso over her any day.  
"You apologize to Annabeth yet?" he questioned, pausing the show. She turned to face him before deciding to snuggle closer instead.  
"Yes," she said stiffly. "She started laughing and told me there was no need to apologize. Then we went into the city and got ice cream." Leo nodded and put his arm around his girlfriend.  
"So, you're friends?"  
"Yes," Calypso smiled and ate some popcorn. "I think we are."  
"Good."  
Leo let the show play some more, and he found himself laughing. Hey, the show was funny, don't judge!  
"Zoey 101 comes on after this," Calypso spoke, looking up at her boyfriend. Said boyfriend turned the TV off and leaned in.  
"I've got a better idea."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So, this the first chapter of the new series that is ****_Kisses and Misses_****. I'm sorry the chapter is so short. Basically, Calypso and Leo argue then Calypso accidentally hurts him. Did you like my ****_Titan's Curse_**** reference? Then, they watch Victorious and make out. The end! I promise the next chapters will be longer, and this IS a story line to this. If you really wanna know, just PM me and I'll tell you! Otherwise, it's a secret. Originally, I was going to do something like Calypso has some leftover feelings for PErcy. Leo finds out, he's hurt, they break up. Then they get back together. As a plot twist, I was going to throw in Lily from ****_More or Less _****to capture Leo's attention, then I thought: LAME! So, yeah. Bye, and I hope you enjoy ****_Kisses and Misses._****_~ToBeRoyal_**


	2. Chapter 2

It was times like this when being an all powerful demigod sucked. First, three monsters ruined his picnic with Calypso, and now he was fighting a monster immune to flames.  
"Just die already!" Leo screeched at the stupid thing. It was ugly, with glistening slimy scales and long, protruding, razor sharp teeth. Calypso lay injured under a tree, passed out. He was alone, and he would be dead if this stupid thing would just die. A girl with like, really long hair, flipped in and just stabbed the gross thing in the belly button. Seriously? Was that all it took? The monster exploded into dust, and the girl with extremely long blond hair whispered into her…watch. Her watch. Like a watch com! Dang, Leo wanted to get his hands on one of those.  
"Hey!" He called out to her. She turned on her heel and Leo noted her wild lilac eyes and the large rainbow skull tattooed on her left cheek. She narrowed her eyes.  
"What?" she said sharply in an Australian accent. Her skin was pale and freckly. She seemed familiar. Another girl, around the same age, stumbled up to the Australian, seemingly drunk. She had black tamed waves and piercing magenta eyes with a tan complexion and curves.  
"We need to go," the second one slurred, shooting Leo a glare. Stars started to dance around the Australian's hands as she glanced at a large van where Leo caught a glimpse of blue and purple, along with some green and orange. A similar glow of light surrounded the drunk one's hands.  
"No time to argue," the Australian muttered. She looked at Leo. "This isn't over Valdez." As she said his last name, her accent changed to a British one. The two ran off to the van, climbed inside, and the van drove off. Leo stood there, dumbfounded.  
"You've met the lost goddesses, I see."  
Leo turned to his girlfriend. She held sadness in her eyes. "They were banished from Mount Olympus and started their own band of misfits. They are extremely powerful. You met Stylanie and Eleni. Now they go by Stella and Elle. Their leader is unknown." She groaned as she stood. Leo rushed over to Calypso, helping her up.  
"Why were they banished?" Leo asked as he worked on finding nectar or ambrosia.  
"They supposedly committed a crime," Calypso said, crinkling her nose. "Supposedly. I think Zeus was just afraid they'd overpower him. They're very nice, you see. They would come visit me before their leader forbid it." She sighed contently, eyes swimming with memories of when Stylanie and Eleni would banter playfully with her.  
"Hm." Leo smacked his lips for some unknown reason, and handed Calypso a bottle of nectar. "This date certainly stunk."  
Calypso smiled. "How about we just stay in camp next time?"  
"Definitely."  
They sealed their promise with a kiss.

Stylanie and Eleni climbed into the van.  
"Did you achieve your goal?" Amethyst questioned, folding her arms across her chest.  
Eleni grinned and hiccuped. Stylanie smirked at her friend.  
"Did you consume alcohol?" Indigo snapped. Eleni drunkenly nodded. "You could have jeopardized the mission!" Wisps of ice floated around the ice goddess and smoldered when it met Eleni's colorful jets of light. Indigo hissed.  
"The target has been bugged," Stylanie confirmed. "We're in."  
"Good, good," a deep voice said. It didn't sound female, but they all knew it was. Pyralis hair began to spark as she drove. Gen cowered.  
"The gods and goddesses of Olympus will never know what hit them," the voice mused. None of the goddesses smiled, not even Eleni.  
"Ma'am," Eleni said carefully. "I thought we were just taking back our thrones."  
"No, not even close," the voice quipped. "We will destroy Olympus, and the gods with it. From there ashes, we shall rise. We are the Phoenixes, my dears. And we are the ones who will finally show those gods that they are not nearly as powerful as they think."

**A/N: So I was just like, hey, why the hell not make there be goddesses who got thrown off Olympus because they were too powerful? Each goddess's power is linked to their name. Stylanie means star and her power is she can control stars. Eleni means light and she can control light. Amethyst's name has nothing to do with her power, just her name, so I'm thinking of changing it. Anyway, Amethyst's power is she can control the night, like Nyx. Indigo once again, has nothing to do with her powers(she's an ice goddess). Suggestions please! Pyralis is the goddess of heat, not fire. Gen is the goddess of spring. More background on them later. Sorry, another short chapter plus really crappy plotline. I'll try to fix it. **

_**~ToBeRoyal**_


End file.
